


The Mistletoe Hex

by QueenOfMayhem



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drarry, Fluff, Hint of ron/ hermione, M/M, not a bash fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfMayhem/pseuds/QueenOfMayhem
Summary: Harry gets hit with an unusual curse...





	

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

Waking up, Harry slowly rose from his bed. Casting a quick _tempus_ showed him it was barely 6 AM. After much thought he decided he might as well start his day early.

A quick shower had dispersed any lingering drowsiness. After placing on his immaculate school robes he felt ready to face the day. Everything was fine until he remembered what he had to do today.  
Nervousness seemed to seep into him. Today he would breakup with Ginny. After the whole war and everything happening she had changed, heck he had changed. You just don't enter a war and expect everything to remain the same. Gone was the quick-witted girl who could insult any fool who dared cross her path, in her stead was a woman that was drifting away from their relationship.

She was his first girlfriend, so he wasn't exactly sure how he was supposed to tell her. _They were now adults right? They could talk it out. Worst comes to worst he'd be cursed by her, but Madame Pomfrey could surely cure that._

_Oh, if he only knew..._

'''''''

Entering the Great Hall he searched for Ginny, also taking in the Christmas decorations. He couldn't find her, so he reached the Gryffindor table and grabbed an apple. From his usual spot he could see the Slytherins laughing. He saw a flash of platinum blond hair before his attention was captured by Ginny entering the hall. Behind her were Hermione and Ron.

As soon as they reached the table Ron began to stuff food into his mouth. They simply rolled their eyes at him.

"Good morning, Harry." said Hermione.

"G'mhosnin 'arry." was what Ron managed to say.

"Don't speak with your mouth full!" scolded Hermione, and like usual they started to bicker.

Harry turned to Ginny and whispered, " Can we talk?" The small turn of his head signaling the unspoken in private.

"Of course."

And with that they both left to the lake.

"What is it you wanted to tell me, Harry?"

A million things to say passed through Harry's mind and without beating around the bush he said the truth,

"I want to-uhh..break up with you.." It ended up sounding like a question.

"What?!?"

He restated what he had said with more confidence," I want to break up with you."

While at the start Ginny had looked close to tears now she looked plain mad, bordering furious.

"Why? No wait, I don't want to know. It's probably because of that Hufflepuff you were talking to last time, right?"

"What, no I..." He got interrupted by her.

"Don't try to deny it! I saw how you looked at her!"

"No, Ginny I.."

But it was too late an faster than he expected she took out her wand and shouted,

" _Viscum incussus!_ "

With that Harry was left alone.  
He huffed, so much for a mature talk between adults.  
He didn't feel any different than usual. He decided to go to his room to make sure nothing had changed. 

Reaching his room he found Dean and Seamus about to exit the room. He lightly bumped into Seamus. A bright light appeared on top of them and that's when his bloody brain decided to enlighten him. Didn't viscum mean mistletoe? ... **shite**

His eyes widened and without thinking he pushed Seamus through the doorway so he collided with Dean. He shut the door and winced. Seems Ginny did quite the number on him. The flash probably ment the jinx was activated. He wouldn't be able to go to Madame Pomfrey without colliding with someone, such was his luck. 

Ok Harry, everything is fine. You're a Gryffindor, you've got to have some mettle.

Armed with courage, the Marauders map, and his invisibility cloak he left to his first class Ancient Runes.

'''''''

Harry was dead tired. He had been using his knowledge of all the secret passageways in Hogwarts to reach his classes on time. He'd been jumpy and paranoid the whole day.  
When Hermione asked him about it he only shrugged. Lunch he skipped and hid in the library, finishing his Potion's essay. Dinner was spent in the kitchens as he still didn't trust himself not to bump with someone.

Reaching Gryffindor Tower was a miracle. Brushing his teeth and dressing in his pajamas he went to bed. He was out like a light.

~~~~~~~

Morning came again. This time however, he rose slowly. At a snail's pace, he showered and dressed. The empty common room meant everyone had already left to get breakfast. Sighing, he made his way to the Great Hall knowing that the doors would probably be closed making his desire of quietly slipping in impossible.

_The spell probably hasn't faded yet. Ginny was mad. I didn't even know that Hufflepuff girl. The girl was simply laughing with her friends like four feet away from me._

Harry was so lost in thought he didn't see a certain blond haired Slytherin. They crashed into each other, making the bespectacled boy lose his balance and fall on top of the blond.

"Potter, get off me!"

Harry hurried to his feet. From the corner of his eye he could see Malfoy standing up and fixing his tie.

Suddenly Harry remembered his dilemma. Looking upwards he noticed mistletoe.

"Shite"

"Potter, what are you staring... at?" Malfoy's annoyed look disappeared as his face paled.

_Well, it just had to be in front of the bloody Great Hall and with Draco- **freaking** -Malfoy._

"Malfoy, let's not make this harder than it has to be."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, you very well know what am I talking about."

Draco, however, was not a Slytherin for nothing and successfully changed the topic.

"And why exactly did mistletoe appear when we bumped?"

Harrt hesitated before admitting,"Um, Ginny cursed me."

They either failed to notice or chose to ignore the fact that they were civilly talking.

"Weren't the Weaslette and you together?"

"We broke up."

A tense silence surrounded them, neither sure of how to proceed.

Draco gathered all of his courage and turned to face Harry.

"We should probably get this over with."

Harry nodded, but neither showed any signs of getting closer to the other.

"How exactly does this type of spell work?"

Malfoy said," Well, normally the..kiss has to last at least a few minutes" he hesitated as a blush tinted his cheeks.

"Go on."

He sighed and revealed, "It depends on the caster, he or she chooses if for example it has to be with, with tongue or last a certain amount of time. It all depends one the imagination of the caster and their intentions."

Harry's eyes widened and he gulped. Unless they wanted to repeat, they'd have to go all out on this kiss.

He took a step forward. Up closer he could see the defined angles of his face better. How Malfoy's lips weren't too thin or chapped.

"What are you doing Potter? Has that scar finally ruined all thoughts you have in that pathetic thing you call a brain? Maybe you've finally hit your head too hard with a bludger. What in Merlin's name humphh"

Draco was silenced by Harry kissing him.

At first their lips just barely touched. Harry opened his eyes to see Draco ready to bolt. He wasn't about to let that happen. Grabbing his waist and giving him a scathing look he made sure Draco wouldn't make them repeat this.

Draco struggled weakly in his hold but realized it was futile. He licked Draco's lower lip asking for entrance. The blonde hesitated before opening his mouth.

To Draco this was a mixed emotions situation. He had a crush on Harry for a while now, but never dreamed of this actually happening.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, deepening the kiss.

Harry couldn't help but push him tighter into him. Seems Hermione was right, he did have a slight obsession with Malfoy. Not that he'd ever admit it to her.

They were so lost in the kiss they didn't hear the door being opened or the many gasps coming from the students AND teachers.

They were interrupted by Dumbledore's voice which carried from the end of the room to them.

"Mister Potter and Mister Malfoy, I believe there are better places in which to engage in such...activities." Although his face was serious, his eyes were twinkling.

Harry and Draco separated immediately, both blushing like crazy.

"Sir, we weren't..Uhh" tried to explain Harry, but really the whole student body had seen them kissing.

Draco was speechless and reddening a few more shades.

"You weren't what Mister Potter?"

"Uhh"

Draco chanced a look around the room. All the students were stunned into silence with varying expressions of disbelief showing. Severus looked slightly green, McGonagall was ready to faint and Flitwick was definitely chocking on something if the purple hue he had taken on was any indication.

He turned his attention back to Harry.

"Well, you see..uh...mistletoe." The brunette finished off somewhat pathetically, weakly pointing upwards.

Draco gathered his composure and rolled his eyes. He haughtily looked at the crowd and said, "It's exactly what you think it is." And then with a not so quiet mutter of,"Gryffindors" he grabbed the back of Harry's robe and dragged him away from the Entrance Hall.  
As soon as the door closed the room exploded in uproar. How could it not if the Slytherin Prince just took the Boy-Who-Lived to Merlin knows where to do Merlin knows what!?!

'''''''

"Draco, where are you taking me?"

"Astronomy Tower."

"You know I can walk right."

He was promptly ignored.

Reaching their destination Harry blurted the first thing that came to his mind.

"So, did you like it?"

Immediately afterwards he felt like hitting himself. Draco however, blushed slightly.

"Why do you ask?"

Now that the question was out in the open he didn't back down.

"I asked a question first."

"Yes." he quietly stated.

A silly grin formed in Harry's face. Draco rolled his eyes and smiled softly.

"I think I have  a crush on you."

Draco's eyes widened.

Harry felt like hitting himself. Again.

He was surprised when Draco kissed him.

Separating slightly Draco said," I think I have a crush on you as well."

The silly grin was back.

For once in his life everything seemed perfect. He knew this would not be easy but he knew they would make it work. Together.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it~


End file.
